


Kiss me

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, cowan - Freeform, gmw cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: Cowan being all awkward when they find out they have to kiss





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea. What if when Riarkle finally happens Cowan is all awkward? I could totally see it so here it is. Multiple POV

No POV

When Rowan read the script the first time it didn't really sink in. When she read it the second time however, her jaw dropped. She was used to acting whatever was in the script but she never thought she'd have to kiss her best friend. She knew it was coming. All the tension they'd worked hard to create. The writers had done a great  job with the last few episodes, all the clues they'd left in the past few seasons, all the carefully thought out words and outfits.  
She just thought she'd get a warning.

* * *

 

When Corey read the script he couldn't believe it. Kissing Rowan? It's not that he hadn't thought about it, he had, he knew it would happen at some point. He just hadn't realized it would happen this way.  
He looked up and saw her casually reading hers across the room. She obviously hadn't reached that part yet. He put down his script and went to get some water. When he cam back to finish reading it Rowan was frowning.  
Corey's heart hiccuped and suddenly.  
"Guess who has to kiss!" Sabrina burst in, beaming.  
Rowan and Corey looked up and Sabrina laughed and fell in her seat.  
"Go on! Guess!" She knew they knew, she just wanted to hear one of them say it.  
"Riley and Farkle." Rowan said quietly.  
"Riley and Farkle!"  
Corey stifled a grin, he didn't know why.  
~*~  
Corey's POV  
"Okay guys! Just a rehearsal." Mike yelled.  
I watched as Peyton, Sab and Row started the scene.  
"Why? Why did you say that to him?" Rowan, as Riley, asked.  
I didn't know what to do. It was unsettling. My scene with Rowan is supposed to be up next. I looked at my shoes. I was getting nervous, I'm not usually.  
When you're on a set with people you've known for a long time it's like having another family.

You’re not self-conscious about acting in front of them because they know that side of you by heart. So being nervous on this set is like going back in time, back to when I was a geeky weirdo, back to the start.

 

They’ve finished the scene and Michael and Rowan are walking towards me. Rowan gave me an encouraging smile as she sat next to me.

“Just a few instructions.”Michael started “This is their first kiss. We’ve been building up to this all season but it’s also a surprise. We want to shock the audience. Riley grabs Farkle’s shirt and kisses him, he has to be surprised and then get into it. I need you two to not crew this up by being awkward. I know it’s hard but this is one of the most important scenes of the season. I don’t care how you do it, I just want it to be perfect. Think about it, or talk or whatever. We’re filming this tomorrow so I would suggest you hurry up.” 

We both nodded as he walked away. Rowan got up and walked towards “Farkle’s room” and we started rehearsing, without the kiss.

* * *

 

Rowan’s POV

Corey’s coming over. we’re going to talk about the scene. It’s gonna be so weird, of course he’s one of my best friends, a guy i talk to all the time, someone I’m really close to. 

I’m worried kissing him will ruin everything. I wanna do my job. It’s my passion, but I don’t know how to do this without being extra awkward. 

with Peyton it was different. I didn’t know him that well at the time and it was just a small peck. This is gonna be a full no makeup session.

If we do it properly it’ll make it look amazing and we’ll get credit for it, but if we mess it up... I can’t even think about that.

 

The doorbell rings and I let him in. No one’s home so it’s just us. we sit on the sofa, nervously.

“So... what do we do? This has to be perfect, we can’t mess this up.” he says.

“ I know. How?” I suddenly feel okay.

“Umm...Stupid idea but...”he’s hesitating.

I urge him on.

“Practice I guess.”he breathes out and I know he’s right.

 I pick up the script and stand up. He does the same. We look at each other, waiting for a sign to start. He puts the script down after one last read and he starts.

“Riley you knew it was stupid. Why did you do it?”

“I can’t say...”

“Why? Why can’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?...I know”

“You know?” I act shocked.

“Of course I do Riley. You’re still in love with Lucas.” He puts on an upset face.

“What?”I scoff as Riley.”I’m not.”

“Then what?” he yells as Farkle “What is it?”

“Because I...”I’m so caught up in the scene i forget to be nervous.

I grab the front of his shirt which obviously surprises him because his eyes widen. 

Without thinking I pull him closer and crash my lips onto his. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms. I improvise, letting go of his shirt and running my hands through his hair. He gets that he has to go with the flow. he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back.

I gasp as he lightly bites my lower lip. Corey pulls me closer and does it again. 

I feel my heart beating harder than ever. I don’t know if I’m still acting or if the small crush I used to have has come back to life, with more force. When he does it a third time I feel my legs start to shake and I know that I’m no longer pretending. I want to stop before I get my heart broken but I don’t.

Unconsciously, I tug his hair extracting a moan. I feel my whole body heat up and all I want is more. He pushes me against the nearest wall, pinning me. 

I’m starting to wonder if he’s still acting. He moves his lips to my neck and starts to lick and bite, making me see stars and planets.

I moan out his name and he freezes. He looks up.

“Riley?” I understand right away.

He’s asking me who I am right now>

“Rowan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me part 2  
A/N: idk why u guys loved this so much but thanks for all tge support. Sorry I didn’t post this as soon as I wrote it. This is short but idc cause this was supposed to be a oneshot  
The next dayMJ’s POVCorey and Rowan walked to set. I knew something was up the moment I saw them walk in this morning. I felt uneasy and worried. I hoped they were ok and that whatever happened wasn’t going to affect their performances. They sat down at the bay window and waited for the rest of the crew to be ready. Jeff looked at me and signaled that he was ready. I nodded and spoke into the speaker they’d given me.“Ready? Three, two, one” I mouthed “action” and we started rolling. To my surprise the scene was perfect. Usually with these types of scenes nothing is ever perfect. There’s always a tiny thing that won’t do.Except here. Rowan showed all the emotions Riley was feeling and Corey literally became Farkle. It was very personal and felt like art.When she stood up I held my breath, waiting for it…She grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips against his. He seemed genuinely shocked and then, following his script he kissed her back. It wasn’t at all how I’d imagined it. It became more passionate then I expected and I signaled to Jeff to go along with it and zoom in. I looked at Cam 2 and smiled to myself. They were making magic.   
They kept going, taking the script and making it something with so much chemistry and life you’d think they were Riley and Farkle instead of Rowan and Corey. I looked at Kacy (my personal assistant) and she grinned. I nodded, raised my arm and yelled: “Cut!”Everyone turned to me. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to stop kissing, look at each other and sigh happily. Farkle was supposed to still hold her face and have his face inches from hers. Farkle was supposed to whisper “wow…Ok…so you don’t like Lucas…” and then cut.I just had a wave of inspiration and I knew this would be so much better if I cut in the middle of the kiss.I walked to Jeff and April and explained my idea.When I turned around to congratulate Rowan and Corey they weren’t there. They’d disappeared. I shrugged and walked over to Kacy.  
Kacy’s POVWhen MJ left to talk to April I kept my eyes on Rowan. She was still with Corey. They were whispering. She looked around and our eyes met.She didn’t move her gaze. I put my thumbs up showing her she did a good job and she beamed. Corey said something to her and she looked away from me. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off set and out of the studio. I frowned, contemplating wether or not I should go after them when I noticed Carmen running towards me. She didn’t usually come to set so I was surprised. She was out of breath when she reached me.“Did I miss it?” She panted“I’m afraid so. Sorry”“How was it?” She put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. I laughed and walked with her to the water fountain. As she grabbed a drink my eyes found Corey. He was barely visible behind the equipment but I could see him…making out with Rowan.


End file.
